Dr. Merlot
Merlot also referred to as Doctor Merlot is a scientist with an obsession for Grimm due to believing they are a superior species to humanity and desires to improve them even further with his research. Merlot acts as the main antagonist of the video game RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, based off the web cartoon RWBY. He is voiced by Dave Fennoy, who also voiced Pong Krell and Josey. History Before the start of the series it is revealed that Merlot founded his own company known as Merlot Industries that specialized in research on both artificial intelligence and genetic supposedly in order to use what they could to improve the world around them. However at an unspecified time Merlot himself became obsessed with Grimm seeing them as much superior to humans and desired to increase their power further believing that nature ultimately failed to perfect them. This caused many people to lose respect from many colleagues. Not long after he ran out of test subjects he tried to capture more Grimm only for it to cause the near complete destruction of his location and the rest of surrounding area. While he was never found everyone assumed he was killed in the destruction caused by his obsession. Years later Merlot Industries resurfaced in a isolated island where he would continue his research on how to increase Grimm's and their capabilities with some success in creating his own "improved" Grimm's through one of his serums. Over time team RWBY is sent to investigate the location after some of the Grimm are traced back to his company. Realizing he was found out Merlot revealed himself through monitors to his new enemies and explained his goal. Realizing he had to dispose of his enemies and that this was also an opportunity to test out the abilities of his mutated monster including his mutated Death Stalker when they infiltrate his secret lab, Merlot unleashes his beasts. However in the end when the other including his prized Death Stalker are finally defeated Merlot decides to activate the self destruct on his base. Merlot is not seen again leaving his fate ultimately unknown though it is possible he died in his base as it destroys itself. Personality Merlot is portrayed as a man who egotistical man that believes the most powerful creatures should be in control of the world and seeks to help advance the Grimm due to the belief they are the closest thing to a perfect life form. He also seems to have a hatred for humanity due to them calling his beliefs insane. He is implied to have a mild god-complex as he firmly believes that nature and evolution has failed to perfect the Grimm and that his science can fix it's failures, with his theme song even having him call himself the god of the Grimm. Appearance Merlot appears to be an elderly man with messy gray hair and beard with one mechanical eye. It also seems that at least one of his arms are mechanical. His outfit is shown to be a red shirt mostly covered with a gray jacket. Videos Lusus Naturae by Jeff Williams with Lyrics|Doctor Merlot's theme Trivia *The song Lusus Naturae played during the end credits is presumed to be written form Merlot's perspective and is considered his theme song. Category:RWBY Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mastermind Category:God Wannabe Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Delusional Category:Elderly Category:Misanthropes Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Creator Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Enigmatic